


DAY 1 #1: FANGIRL

by Fander_Frenzy



Series: D.W.C [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fander_Frenzy/pseuds/Fander_Frenzy
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Series: D.W.C [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695724
Kudos: 1





	DAY 1 #1: FANGIRL

** DAY 1 #1: FANGIRL **

_** —•—  ** _

_** Idol : Jeon Jungkook [Jungkook] ** _

_** Setting : Practise Room ** _

_** A/U: Idol!AU ** _

_** Warning(s) : Fluffiest ball of fluff ever  ** _

_** Word Count: 433 (Drabble) ** _

_** —•— ** _

_ Baepsae _ was blaring loudly in the practice room, the guys goofing around the first couple of times before getting ready to film the DP, only a bit more seriously. You stood up, going to the front behind the cameraman to look at the maknae of the group. You didn't even realize that you were smiling at him stupidly until Hobi laughed and pointed it out to Jungkook. 

Jungkook flashed you his bunny smile before getting in position. You bit your bottom lip as you watched him, still in awe at his duality. When his part came on you almost laughed, unable to take your favorite part seriously with him flailing his arms around like a chicken. When the DP ended you ran to the members, giving them all high fives to celebrate the successful practice. Once you got to Jungkook you stood on the tips of your toes to kiss his cheek lovingly and then hit his arm, much to his surprise and the others' amusement. 

"What the hell was that for?" He said with a pout, rubbing his arm is if it actually hurt. You scoffed, rolling your eyes. 

"This is why I decline your invitations to watch you practice, Kookie. My heart simply can't handle it. You'll be the cause of my  _ very _ early death." Jungkook rolled his eyes, smiling giddily at his affect on you. Everyone in the company knew you listened to their songs and were probably a bit too shameless about it. "I mean seriously. I even got a glimpse of your _collarbone_ , Jeon Jungkook! Your facial expressions..." You trailed off, closing your eyes to rid yourself of any suggestive thoughts before looking up at him. Jungkook was all but smirking at you, pulling you closer to kiss your nose. 

"At least I know you'll die a happy death, right babe?" He only grinned as you punched his chest. 

You shook your head with a grin of your own, quickly leaning up to kiss him, pulling away and giggling at the shock on his face, eyes turning somewhat animalistic. 

"C'mere.." 

You squealed, running out of the door with Kookie hot on your heels. Yoongi sighed, walking out with Hoseok who was laughing. Jimin and Taehyung were talking about how cute they were when Jin turned to Namjoon, sniffling comically. 

"They grow up so fast." Namjoon wheezed, pushing Seokjin out of the door. "Let's hope that when we get home they've calmed down."


End file.
